Acostumbrado
by ilyquinn
Summary: Contiene spoilers de el The Bones that Weren't. Un fic sin drama, bueno, eso creo yo. Booth se pregunta de noche porque con Huesos es diferente. El summary apesta. Leanlo.


**Se me ocurrió luego del episodio del jueves… se dieron cuenta que Booth no le armó un teatrito a Hannah, tampoco le dijo que no saliera a la calle, ni se le pegó todo el tiempo como hace con Huesos. ¿Por qué a Brennan le arma la gran bronca y a Hannah no? Me parece injusto. Aunque me encanta las escenas que Booth hace con Hannah, en su defecto, David Boreanaz con Katherine Winnick, son tan románticas y yo soy una de corazón. Jeje. Si lo miran desde un ángulo diferente, Hannah se parece a Huesos en eso ¿no? Ambas se arriesgan por su trabajo. **

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. Lo hago sin fines de lucro sino de diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece, ni tengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Acostumbrado**

**.**

**.**

Seeley Booth era de la clase de personas que creen que hay un solo amor en toda la vida. Estaba seguro que lo había encontrado.

En medio de la noche se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer a una mujer tan maravillosa. Comenzó a hacer círculos en la espalda desnuda de esa mujer.

Recordó lo que había pasado semanas atrás cuando le habían disparado a Hannah, definitivamente eso lo había asustado, pero luego otro recuerdo se forjó en su mente, el día que Huesos había sido secuestrada y enterrada viva, el miedo que sintió por Hannah no era ni la mitad de lo que había sentido al escuchar las palabras de la sepulturera, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, y ese miedo sólo era comparable al que sintió cuando aquella bomba estalló mientras perseguían a Gomogón e hizo que su auto volara por los aires, pero no fue la explosión en sí, fueron más bien esos segundos en los que ella no respondía.

Negó con la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso y alejar esos recuerdos de su mente, pero luego recordó cuando le dispararon a ella, se preguntó por qué se había sentido tan culpable. Rió al recordar las que le armaba a Huesos cada vez que se ponía a sí misma en peligro, no se alejaba de ella y la únicas veces que se separaban era para ir al baño y dormir. Se dio cuenta que a Hannah no le armó ninguna escenita, no peleó con ella, es más, prácticamente le había dado permiso de hacerlo.

Supuso que se había acostumbrado a las mujeres así, independientes y testarudas, pero ese argumento no le duró mucho gracias a, adivinaron Huesos, se puso en peligro al intentar atrapar a un asesino. Discutieron y Booth prácticamente le había prohibido salir del laboratorio. Claro, ella no le había hecho caso de todos modos.

No entendía porque había reaccionado tan distinto, es decir, _Hannah sabía como cuidarse sola_. Eso se dijo a sí mismo. _Pero Huesos también, y aún así vas detrás de ella todo el tiempo. _Fue lo que le dijo la parte de su cerebro que no dejaba que se mintiese.

En fin, estaba condenado a enamorarse de mujeres que tienen una pasión desmedida por lo que hacen. Y sabía que mataría por la mujer que dormía junto a él en ese instante, la cual no era Huesos, sino la que amaba realmente.

Sonrió inconscientemente al verla.

Sweets decía que iban demasiado rápido, que antes de mudarse juntos debían acostumbrarse a su nueva dinámica. Poco le importaba lo que él dijera, por escuchar sus consejos casi había perdido a Huesos… **casi. **

-Seeley. ¿Qué haces despierto?- preguntó.

-Pensando en lo afortunado que soy.- susurró con ternura. _La luz de la luna la hace ver más adorable. _Pensó para sus adentros.

-¿En serio? Deberías dormir.

-¿Qué haces tú despierta?- preguntó de vuelta.

-No puedo dormir al igual que tú.- Lo vio con una sonrisa juguetona. –Tal vez si hago algo que me relaje…- No tuvo que decir más porque Booth la besó con toda su alma.

-Te amo Temperance.

-Y yo a ti Seeley.

Porque ella no era Huesos, era Temperance, siempre la amo a ella, porque era la que le dejaba entrar a su corazón sin ningún impedimento. Huesos era apasionada con su trabajo, Temperance lo era con él. Él amaba a Huesos, pero tenía un amor desmedido por Temperance…

¿Entienden la diferencia?

No tienen que hacerlo, son sólo dos almas destinadas a estar juntas.

Booth pensó que su oportunidad de amar se había ido en ese avión con Hannah abordo, las cosas obviamente no funcionaban, ella se sentía aburrida en D.C. él no dejaba de amar a Huesos. Ella tomó la decisión de dejarlo y él no pudo más que aceptarlo.

Parecía que todo estaba perdido, pero Brennan al oír a Booth hablar por teléfono sobre boletos de avión y Afganistán, pensó que él se iba a ir sin decirle y aunque trató de convencerse a sí misma de lo contrario, se encontró a ella misma en el aeropuerto tratando de detener a Booth.

Sintió un nudo enorme en la garganta cuando vio que el avión había despegado, también sintió que su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su pecho. Se fue del aeropuerto lo más rápido que pudo. Llegó al espejo de agua, nadie se había dado cuenta que en ese momento era exactamente un año después de aquella vez en el aeropuerto.

Y así como es posible que la tierra giré alrededor del sol en un tiempo de trecientos sesenta y cinco días, así encontró Brennan a Booth en ese lugar. Un milagro.

Se acercó a él y le pidió otra oportunidad. A lo que este respondió con un beso, entonces esa noche en su apartamento le enseñó que dos cuerpos unirse de formas más allá de lo físico, que pueden desafiar las barreras del tiempo y del espacio, la física misma…

-Eso fue increíble.- musitó soñolienta.

-Lo sé, somos increíbles.- ella río como una adolescente enamorada y lo besó.

-¡Booth!- dijo separándose de sus labios. –Me haces sentir como una adolescente controlada por las hormonas.

Booth rió ante su reacción. –Y tú me haces sentir como un adolescente tonto y enamorado, y no como el hombre de casi cuarenta años que soy, así que estamos a mano.- Dijo mientras jugaba con sus narices.

Porque Huesos era su Huesos en el laboratorio. Temperance era su diosa personal en las noches. Así como para ella Seeley era Booth en el día, y su Adonis personal en las noches.

Poco les importaba lo que dijeran los demás, al fin y al cabo eran Huesos y Booth, la mejor pareja que podía existir,

-Semperance.

-¿Es acaso otro nombre que Ángela nos puso?- Él asintió con una sonrisa.

-Dice que Jack necesitará un primo para jugar cuando nazca.- Brennan lanzó una carcajada.

-Tendrá que esperar otros seis meses. Si es que ambos nacen a los nueve meses.- Respondió. Booth la alzó de la cama y dio una vuelta con ella entre sus brazos.

-No puedo creerlo… no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro. Pegó su frente a la de ella.

-Claro que lo sé. Gracias a ti.- Booth la besó, luego se inclinó y puso su mano en el vientre de Brennan.

-Hola bebé. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado junto a tu hermano y a tu madre. Te amo.

-Seeley, es un embrión. Apenas tiene cuatro semanas de gestación, no puede oírte.

-No la oigas, a veces se le sale lo Huesos.- Brennan sonrió, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al querer un hijo sin que Booth estuviera con ella. Él se paró.

-Te amo.- susurró contra sus labios y la volvió a besar.

Sabían que todo iba a estar bien. Fuera como fuera. Temperance y Seeley. Huesos y Booth. No podía haber nada mejor que eso, tampoco lo querían.

.

**Fin. **


End file.
